log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorcerer
Sorcerer is one of the classes that can be selected in Elder Tale. Overview Specializing in tapping into the power of the elements for fierce and powerful spells, the Sorcerer has the highest magical damage out of the twelve classes and is essentially the magical counterpart of the Assassin. Utilizing the different attributes of offensive magic, the Sorcerer has a richer variety of Area of Effect damaging spells compared to weapon-based classes, making it an extremely versatile class. However, this class suffers from low HP and the lowest defense of the twelve classes, and can easily die in a few seconds if attacked. Normally, a sorcerer is more of a support fighter and likened to long-range artillery. They are not meant for front-line combat unless the Sorcerer is well-defended. When coupled with a support character, such as a Bard, the attack strength of a Sorcerer can be multiplied substantially. Due to the fact that a Sorcerer has a wide variety of spells, the cool-down period each spell can also vary, depending on its power, range and effect. For example, Rudy's Orb of Lava spell has a fast casting time of 2 seconds and has a cool-down time of 18 seconds, meaning that he can cast the spell every 20 seconds. However, the downside is that the Orb of Lava tends to get the attention of opponents, thereby drawing them away from the Tank character and attacking the Sorcerer. Sample Builds There are two main builds for the Sorcerer. ;Nuker - Magical Battery :This build fully demonstrates the firepower of a Sorcerer standing behind a wall of allies. It is called a "Battery" because of the usage of the skill Robust Battery. In some cases you will have to turn into a "Mobile Battery" by moving to keep the enemies at maximum range. If this build of Sorcerer is in a party, the main focus of the party tactics would be to work with or protect the "Magical Battery". Most Sorcerers of this build wear robes and use a magic wands. There are many different types of cane/staff/wands that reinforce a certain attribute so a flexible Sorcerer would have to carry around different kinds. :It seems Rundelhaus Code selected magic with short cast times and cooldowns because he is impatient. All of the Sorcerers introduced so far use this build. ;Combat Rage :It is an unusual build that shatters the image of a Sorcerer standing safely in the back, by being within enemy attack range to launch magical attacks. Of course if the attack of the enemy is successful it could be a fatal injury, but it is practical stand side by side with the vanguard and shoot magic. The number of players using this build is small because it doesn't fit the classic image of a Sorcerer, but it is well known due to its impact. Average HP and MP Chart The calculations for this table are based on level and the average gear for that level. However, HP and MP are also affected by the Adventurer's race and sometimes by subclass. Show/Hide table Known Sorcerers *Agni *Akaneya Ichimonjinosuke *Daisy *Eisel *Indicus *Londark *Magus *Nagi *Pororoca *Prometheus *Rieze *Roselle Meteor *Rundelhaus Code *Yaezakura *Yuko Known Skills *Blizzard *Orb of Lava *Lightning Cage *Magic Light *Flare Arrow *Icicle Blade *Burned Strike *Frost Spear *Serpent Bolt * Lightning Chamber * Frigid Wind * Flash Needle * Icicle Impale (アイシクルインペール) * Inferno Strike * Energy Weapon * Energy Fraction * Enhanced Code * Close Burst * Thunderbolt Crash * Singularity * Super Maximize * Disintegrate * Death Cloud * Dread Weapon * Force Shield * Blink * Lightning Nebula * Lattice Syntax * Lamination Syntax * Rook Slider * Robust Battery * Arc Spell * Impatience Bolt (インパティエンスボルト) * Orbital Blur * Offensive Prevention * Gaseous Form (ガシアスフォーム) * Cool Cast Style * Sense Aura * Turbulence * Brand Stake (バーンドステイク) * Frigid Wind (フリジットウィンド) * Mana Skewer References http://www26.atwiki.jp/loghorizon/pages/66.html Navigation